


Secret Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 天 雷 滚 滚劈 死 不 救
Kudos: 1





	1. 草莓冰淇淋

那个男人死了，死在她床上。  
这是我滑着滑板经过被层层黄色警戒线包围的案发现场时，在警察的窃窃私语中得到的消息。连查案的价值都没有。纵欲过度的老年人因为风流而一命呜呼，在送出自己子孙后代的时候也顺带把自己送了出去。人太多了，我被挤得老远。  
左邻右舍对那户人家大多闭口不提。当然，只是表面上的。在妇女们周末的下午草坪茶会上，关于他们的故事我已经听得要耳朵起茧。丈夫发迹后还没来得及享福便撒手人寰的前妻，富翁与他不检点的情妇，哦拜托，中世纪以出轨为乐的骑士文学也不会比这更无聊了。然而妇人们还是不会停止嚼碎嘴。她们义愤填膺地细数那对狗男女的不是，仿佛下一秒就要发动圣战破门而入将她钉死在十字架上用火刑烧死。讲到情致高昂时我会牵着六岁的弟弟告诉母亲我们想去后院荡秋千，而她会温和地目送我们离开。  
“妈妈。”终于有一天我谨慎地开口，“她们说的是真的吗？”  
她没有回答我的问题，只让我以后都不必再和她去茶会。  
我想这是让我避而远之的意思。然而就在我打算神不知鬼不觉地溜掉时，一只手摁在了我的肩膀上。

作为封口费，我获得了一支草莓味的奶油冰淇淋，便利店里最贵的那一种。它本来的主人是一个金发碧眼的大男孩。  
“就像你今天从没来过这里一样，好吗？”  
我差点忘记这个故事还是不一的。老富翁的前妻因为身体原因无法怀孕，于是收养了一个孩子。如果那些人想对他们吐的唾沫能化作实体，那就足以把我面前的这个人送到天堂。名列前茅的成绩，校足球队的队长，老师眼中的乖孩子——完美无缺，除那糟糕的家庭背景。  
而现在这个街区高中的校草在冲我微笑。午后三时的太阳躲在他背后，照得整个人在发光。美好的爱情故事里这时候应当有丘比特降临，总会有一个女孩脸红地眼神不知往哪儿放，嗫嚅着点头说好。  
可惜我并不具有那般的情调。相较于只在八点档肥皂剧里被反复消费的心动，十一岁的假小子认为巧克力会是更好的选择。  
不过草莓味也不错，我点点头。考虑到这个人刚失去了父亲，我先将冰激凌递给他。他会意，咬了一小口。  
“我可以经常来找你玩吗？”我愉快地吃了起来，母亲可从不允许这种东西出现在我手上。如果我没猜错，这个人能够拿到他父亲的全部遗产。一张活的长期饭票。  
冰激凌沾在嘴角，因为高温而很快融化被他舔掉。“为什么？”他似乎感到有些好笑，也许是由于我小大人般的说话方式，也许是因为这样幼稚的搭讪他见过了太多次。  
“你很孤独。”我说，“我也是。”  
实话实说，你并不能指望那时候的我明白“孤独”的真正意义。只是在我读过的书里，所有的问题似乎都会因为这句话而开始解决。  
他只是有些讶异地看了我一眼。  
“好啊。”他说，“我叫Jensen。”

那天回家太晚的我免不得被母亲一阵数落。但那点微不足道的火苗在餐桌上很快就被我带来的八卦盖了下去。听到Jensen的时候，她叹了口气。“可怜的孩子。”她说，“他没有亲人了。”  
可他自己似乎并不这么觉得，我想。他和我说再见的时候看起来比之前都要开心。  
“那她怎么办？”  
“谁？”  
“……她。”我这时才发现由于妇女们的含沙射影，我竟然从来不知道那个女人的名字。  
但母亲毕竟是母亲，很快便理解了我的意思。“或许很快就会离开了。”她说，“分不到遗产，她什么也没有。”我想她如果在茶会上说这话，大概会得到一片大快人心的掌声。  
“Jensen会帮她吗？”我突兀地说，“她从名义上来说毕竟是他的母亲……”即使我听闻他们相差不比我和弟弟差多少。  
“我不知道，那是他的事情。”母亲似乎想起了什么，“即使你们一起玩，也不要主动打探别人的私事，这是礼貌。”  
说是找他玩，实际上我们也只是熟悉到在路上相遇打个招呼的程度。不过现在我可以在外面多逗留些时候。母亲似乎对把我交给Jensen异常地放心。这很正常，没有家长不愿意自己的孩子与好学生在一起。他教我玩滑板，带我去吃冰淇淋（现在他知道要买巧克力味的了），在蛋糕店帮我轻而易举地解决那些头疼的数学题。就像所有人口口相传所说的那样，他是个完美的好孩子。  
说到这里你可能觉得我会爱上他了。这不奇怪，故事里总这么写。但遗憾的是大家总说我是个怪物，我想我也是。小孩子对人类的感情最是敏感，而我能感受到他的心并不在这些地方。我知道他对我隐瞒了些什么，但为了维持我们那刚刚建立好的脆弱友谊，我并没有戳破。  
但不问不代表我不好奇。  
母亲发现了我的心不在焉。在询问过后，建议我多去了解下他，理由是这样能更容易让朋友对我敞开心扉。我不是容易与别人熟络起来的性格，所以她非常希望我能够维持这段来之不易的奇怪友谊。如她所愿，又一次玩完滑板后，我躺在公园的草坪上，告诉他我今晚不回家吃饭，推测这样也许可以让我有个理由去他家蹭饭吃。  
“你妈妈不会担心吗？”  
我随口说妈妈带着弟弟出门了，而我爸从来不下厨房。  
“那好吧。”他翘起嘴角，“我今天身上的钱够多付一顿儿童餐。”  
“你为什么不回家？”我给了他一拳，脱口而出，随即意识到这似乎不太好，又悻悻收了回来。  
他久久地盯着我。有那么一瞬间，我觉得我不认识这个人，那双如蓝宝石般流光溢彩的眼睛里仿佛溢出裂纹，黑暗在深处蠢蠢欲动。  
他隔了很久才开口，“我给过你一个冰淇淋，对吧？当时你答应了要替我保守秘密。”  
我点点头。  
“那现在你请我一顿儿童餐，换我一个秘密怎么样。”  
我迟疑了一下，非常诚实地回答，“我没钱，而且你也不适合吃儿童餐。”  
“逗你的，还是我请你吧。”他向后倒在草坪上哈哈大笑，到最后尾音却在颤抖，“我一个人快撑不住了。”


	2. Chapter 2

从快餐店出来的时候夜色已然落幕了。路上的行人不多，家家户户的灯火发出温暖的光芒。我们各自的家相距并不远，是隔着几个拐角，站在二楼阳台上能遥遥看到对方家房顶的距离。Jensen说要先送我回去再折返，我没有拒绝。路过他那座豪华的大宅时，我偶然往里瞥见他家的灯也开着。但他仿佛没注意到一般，目不斜视地擦肩而过。  
“我家快要到了。”我拉住他的手，“你什么时候告诉我？”  
他说笑的面具被我单刀直入地刺破，显出一瞬间猝不及防。他回握住我的手，仿佛我是个和他同龄的大人。“你真的要知道吗？”我能感受到他的手腕在颤抖，“那不可以告诉任何人，即使是家人也不行。”  
“当然。”我点点头，“我们是朋友，对吗？”  
后来我知道“朋友”在成人世界里有无数种含义，而我所说的是最廉价的那种。  
但他似乎因为我的这话而缓和了一点，“是，我们当然是。”他牵着我往房子的后面走，让我站在他的肩膀上翻过一堵矮墙，“过来吧，我们找个地方聊聊。”我不太明白他为什么进自己家却不肯走正门。如果是我父亲这么干，一般有两种可能：一是他没带钥匙，二是他不想让我母亲发现他喝了酒。虽然最终结果都是他会被叨叨。但我没来得及问Jensen。在他轻手轻脚地解开门上锈迹斑斑的铁锁时，我已经被花朵淹没了。  
这里连路灯都没有。只有栅栏上挂着一盏孤灯，在黑暗中发出微弱的光芒，不过足以令我看清后花园的全貌。我的生物学成绩平平，没办法将所有种类一一辨认，看得出主人在修建时费了一番心思。没有园丁的修剪，野草疯长。小型喷泉早就停止运转，池底已经干了，池壁生着青苔。我能想象曾经在春天百花齐放的季节里，即使是教堂天顶画上的阿芙罗蒂特到这里也不能不展露笑颜。但此时暑假快到尾声，大部分花的花期已过。我往前踏一步，各方美色便不分高低贵贱一并被碾进土壤里，和蒺藜狗尾草们一般无二。只有矮墙旁的白蔷薇还在倔强地盛放，不过缺少细致的打理，娇嫩的花瓣也已经是强弩之末。缠绕在铁栏杆上的藤蔓细细密密层层叠叠，在我开学之后，它们都会成为土壤的肥料，然后沉睡至来年的春天。  
“很漂亮。”不算违心的夸赞。我走访过的左邻右舍还没有哪家的花园势头能嚣张放纵至如此。  
“是我父亲给她修的。他想为她建一座教堂油画里那般神灵的居所。”  
我向上抬头，从这里能看到二楼的窗户。不难猜测这里对着的是她的房间。可以想象那个人一掷千金修建这座花园，只为看到她从窗户中探头时一笑。  
“这里是安全的，不会有任何人来。可能是他们保护隐私做得最好的地方。”他自嘲地笑笑，从角落拖了两个椅子过来让我坐，“你问我为什么不愿意回家？答案就在这里了。”  
他说。“我害怕她。”  
我想了想母亲生我气的模样，刚想点头表示理解，就被他截住。  
“不是你想的那样。”他把头埋在手臂里。  
我看出他只需要一个倾听者，于是在接下来的时间里保持了长久的沉默。  
“她是我父亲从赌场里带走的。从门口走进来的时候瞟了我一眼，发根散乱，手臂和肩膀上还有欢爱过的痕迹，也许刚在车上做过。父亲随后跟着进来，朝我点点头，随后和她去了楼上。我知道这就是告知我她的身份了。可那天是我16岁生日，这么多年来，父亲第一次忘记我的生日。我夺门而出，只想离他们越远越好。”  
“我应该恨她的。她破坏了我原有的一切，让我在学校被流言蜚语中伤。父亲大手笔地为她挥霍，将这一片地买下来作为他们的伊甸园隔绝人烟。书房的奖杯柜蒙了尘没必要再去擦拭，反正我是否努力他也不会在乎。”  
“我应该恨她的。可我做不到。”他重复。我能从他不成调的声音里推测出他正死死咬着嘴唇。“她来的那天，抬眼看我的时候轻轻笑了一下，眼尾上挑。我逃了出去，不是因为我知道他们又要开始一轮颠鸾倒凤。”  
“是因为我当时有了反应。”  
他说完这句话后，肩膀突然垮下去。“之后的事情大家都知道了。”  
我点头，算是默认。连茶会上的那群人都能把他们上床的细节描述得绘声绘色，在家的Jensen只会更见怪不惊。  
“他们最开始还会回避我，一次被我当场撞破后便更加肆无忌惮。到后来我已经习惯了打开门后若无其事地路过客厅关上房门。但无论我怎么回避都无事于补。她喘息的声音，空气中挥散着名贵香水的气息，从父亲身下露出半边因汗水和泪水交错染花了妆容的脸，永远带着痛苦又欢愉的眼睛，像梦魇般死死抓着我的心脏。我在房间里解决，而我的幻想对象就在与我相隔不过几米的厨房或者天花板正上方书房的书桌上。但父亲的权威仍然横在我面前。一旦我冲动犯下错误，他会毫不客气地将我直接逐出家门。我不能毁了自己努力得来的一切。”  
现在他死了。而你拥有了一切，还有她。我想。  
“后来我发现走这里可以不用经过前厅看到他们，于是便再也没走过正门，想着看不见他们勉强能让我好受些。”他指指我们刚翻过来的墙上的缺口，“这个花园刚建成的时候他们在这里疯玩了好长一段时间。后来她兴趣不在，父亲也就不再关心。树越长越高，草越来越密，花开了又落，墙皮脱落也没有修补。”他开玩笑补了一句，“如果和人玩捉迷藏就躲到这里来吧，我敢保证你永远不会被抓到。”  
“可我还是失算了。那是四月末尾，校队刚打完联赛的下午，我脖子上挂着奖牌跑回家。我已经知道这些小事不必再打扰父亲，一如既往地从后墙翻入。红玫瑰正开得艳丽，那是专门移植过来的昂贵品种，我得小心不能伤到她们。”他垂眼，指尖摩挲着刚随手从旁边扯下的蔷薇花瓣。碎掉的白从他指缝间飘然零落归入土里。  
“在我终于落到地上长出一口气转身的时候，抬头发现她站在二楼，手肘撑在窗台上，指尖夹着未燃尽的烟蒂。父亲应该出门了，所以她难得穿着整齐。肩上丝绸质的披风滑落了一半，项链从她脖子上垂下，和几缕头发一起钻进胸脯中间的缝隙里。大概是小憩刚醒，她眼神迷离，锁骨处的痕迹还没有完全散去。一瞬间我明白父亲是为了什么，那是足以被油画定格的永恒景色。她发现秘密花园里有动静，于是低下头仔细观察我这位不速之客，最后，轻轻地笑了一下。当时的我，如今回忆起来连我自己都感到害怕。”  
最后一瓣蔷薇也被碾碎了。惨白的灯光下，他双手死死交握在一起，用力到发抖。  
“我在想总有一天，我会把她压在那个窗台上，就像她与父亲在这个家里做过的每一次一样。要让她的眼泪滴在墙根处的玫瑰上，看花是盛开还是枯萎，看她是神还是原罪。”  
他说完这一切之后用手捂住脸，陷入了长久的沉默。夏夜的风中传来断断续续的蝉鸣。  
“抱歉，吓到你了。”他声音哽咽。  
“没有。”他在哭，我伸手抱了抱他，在家里我也这么安慰弟弟。  
也许觉得被一个小女孩安慰有些荒谬，他很快就平复了情绪。“快回家吧。”他说，“你还会来找我玩吗？”语气小心翼翼，仿佛我一旦拒绝就会碎掉一般。  
“为什么不呢？”我很奇怪，“你又没做错什么。”  
他定定看着我的眼睛，随后惨然一笑，如释重负般地将我紧紧抱在怀里。  
“对啊。”他轻轻说，“我没做错。”


	3. Chapter 3

话虽如此，之后我们有几个月时间没能见面。小学毕业的这一年虽然谈不上忙碌，但母亲对我耳提面命的次数逐渐加多，滑板也被放在我够不着的柜子顶端。于是我只好老老实实地上学放学。在每个周末曾经约好的时候我会跑到公园去等他，然而总是不幸擦肩而过。偶尔他出现在晒太阳和遛狗的老人口中，在本该上学的时间里一个人躺在草坪上，漫无边际地发呆。母亲问起他，对我的答复感到不可思议。毕竟你很难将逃学和他画上等号。我知道可以直接去他家找他，但有了上次的谈话，我现在对石墙背后的世界稍稍有些畏惧。那里绝非我能容身之处。  
圣诞节前一周，厚厚的白雪堆积在草坪上。因为天寒，下午茶会自然而然地取消了，我的耳朵清净了很长一段时间。门铃响起，是隔壁夫人带着他的儿子来给我们送苹果派。她是下午茶会的主要人员之一。我和弟弟管她叫苹果派太太，因为相较于她的激情发言，苹果派显然美味许多。  
“你简直无法相信，亲爱的！”  
门一开，苹果派太太便咋咋呼呼地进来了。这是她经典的开头。我将派接过去放在餐桌上，抽走一块，立刻打算偷偷溜掉，让我妈去对付。  
“Jensen和人在酒吧打架，被刀划了！”  
我紧急刹车，派掉在地上碎成几块。温热的果酱从中流出来。  
“他？”母亲显然也有些惊讶，忧虑地朝着我看了一眼，“怎么回事？”  
我忘了件小事，苹果派太太的儿子和Jensen在同一个高中的足球队，知道一手消息也正常。  
“为了他家里那个。”那个男孩说，“她在镇上的酒吧被人缠上了，有人去通知Jensen。大家都没当回事，结果没想到他真的去了。现在他手臂受伤没法训练，教练正生气呢。”  
“要我说，她就是天煞孤星，谁沾上她都没好事。”苹果派太太补充，“怎么这么久了Jensen还没把她赶出去？”  
“他不会的。”我贸然出声。  
“为什么？”苹果派太太好奇地朝我看过来。  
我想开口，又闭上嘴摇摇头，“我只是这么觉得。”转头去厨房拿扫帚。  
母亲将两人引到客厅去聊天了。我打扫好掉在地上的派，蹑手蹑脚想从后门溜走。天色已经晚了，这时候孩子们不该出门。我注意着客厅动静，祈祷今天苹果派太太的废话最好是平常的三倍。  
然后在楼梯拐角撞上了父亲胸口。  
“想溜？”  
我小心翼翼地点点头。  
“帮我带瓶啤酒。”他俯身塞给我一张钞票，小声嘀咕，“跑快点，我帮你拖住。”

我一路小跑朝着Jensen家前进。在大门口发现客厅的灯果然亮着，然而拉上的纱帘让我没法看清里面的动静，只偶尔有来回走动的人影。  
我握紧拳头给自己打气。门铃有点高，我踮起脚才够到。  
所幸出来的是Jensen。他手臂裹着层层纱布，浸了血，明显伤得不轻，脸上也有淤青。见到是我，他惊讶了一瞬，随后露出笑容。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“听说你受伤了，我很担心你。”我突然想到来看望病人应该带点什么，然而因为跑得太急，身上什么也没有。  
但他似乎并不介意，也没有因为受伤而显得烦恼。“传得真快啊。不过，谢谢你。”他蹲下身，避开伤处小心地拥抱我，“抱歉最近没能陪你玩。”  
“没事。”我回抱住他的脖子，将下巴搁在他肩膀上，小声说，“你快点好起来。”  
如果我快一点松手，也许就会发现当时他看着那一圈绷带的眼神不正常。但我甚至忘记了松开他。  
Jensen出来的时候，屋宅的大门没有关。我站在石板小路上，从半掩的门缝见得以窥见她上楼时的半边背影。屋内有暖气，她便只简简单单披着一件外袍。腰带松松垮垮，赤足踏在阶梯上时衣服后摆晃动，留给我的只有脚踝凸出的骨节。细长的手指搭在栏杆上，深黑色长发披散开来，将脖颈也遮得严严实实。  
直到Jensen放开我我才回过神来。  
还不够。这竟然是我第一瞬间的想法。完全不够。门要全部推开，腰带要被解掉，多余的东西全都该被撕碎。  
“外面冷，要进来吗？”  
一阵寒风刮过将我吹了个清醒，我摇摇头。  
“也对，你肯定是偷跑出来的。”他知道我家的规矩，拍拍我肩膀，“快回去吧，别被你妈妈发现了。”  
他与我告别，然后急急忙忙赶回去关上了门。在过去这个点，他会坚持送我回去。我有点失落，不过还记得他上次告诉我他害怕的事情。我想这应该是好事，因为圣诞夜就要到了，他需要人陪，而那天大家都要待在各自的家里。  
风往脖子里钻，我将围巾拉紧了些。按理说未成年人不能买酒，但店员与父亲混得老熟，自然知道我的来路，还提前祝我圣诞节快乐。结账的时候我在冰柜里看见Jensen买给我过的那款草莓冰淇淋。它结了霜，埋在角落无人问津。  
我赶回家，母亲正等在门口。人赃俱获，没什么好说的。但她只是表示担忧也理解我在乎朋友的心情，然后提着酒去和父亲算账了。  
苹果派太太为什么偏偏今天不啰嗦了呢？真遗憾。

圣诞节的早晨我收到了一辆新的滑板，而弟弟则得到一套儿童画材。妈妈很细心，发现了他在幼儿园里得到的彩笔用得飞快。满街都是落雪，弟弟开心地一个劲将雪球往我衣服领子里塞，被我好一顿回击。镇上家家户户装饰着彩灯，一派热闹祥和的景象。  
母亲的小团体集体来访了。弟弟这次学得很聪明，说要试试新礼物滋溜一下躲回了房间。然而我就没有那么好运，被迫坐在小板凳上啃曲奇啃到肚皮发撑。实话说，苹果派太太的手艺还是不错的。夜色已深的时候喝得东倒西歪的妇女们终于作鸟兽散各自归家。我打着哈欠想回房间睡觉，在推开房门的时候因为一脚踢到了什么东西而突然清醒。那是上周我和父亲去商场时买的足球。因为Jensen请了我好几次客，我想着圣诞节该给他送点什么。虽然理论上他不缺这东西。  
时针已经快要指向十一点。如果这时候出门母亲会勃然大怒，但礼物的意义就在于时刻。父亲开车去送她和姐妹团们，只要我跑得够快，足以在他们回来之前赶回家。我当机立断，抱起足球就跑出了门。  
我去他家的次数不多，路倒是记得分明。积雪上留下连串我的脚印。月光紧随着我的脚步，不过比我更早到达一步。在我气喘吁吁的时候，它已经流进了二楼没有关闭的窗户里，照亮了书房的玻璃柜。那些奖杯和奖牌在月色下泛着冷淡的银光，无声地诉说关于这个男孩的骄傲。  
我正想按门铃，又收回了手。窗户没关，但屋子漆黑，似乎没有人在。这个时间他会在哪儿呢？商店都关门了，他也没有朋友家可去。这是整条街道上唯一没有圣诞树与彩灯的屋子，在闪闪发光的聚落里冷冷清清。我站在门口，抱着球有些犹豫。再不快回家就要被抓到了，但我还是想亲手把礼物准时交给他。  
风吹歪了细雪，带起轻薄的白纱窗帘。仿佛贝壳被撬开了一条细缝，一丝光线挤进伸手不见五指的黑暗里。各色彩球咕噜咕噜四处滚动，地面上铺开的红丝绒缎边角忽而起几道褶皱又被抚平。一截似曾相识的脚踝缠着金色丝带颤抖着暴露在月光下，很快被一只手扳回黑暗里。那条丝带与挂在房间内圣诞树上的是同一款。  
看来他也收到圣诞礼物了，真好，我想。我没有再多留，也不必留。沿着上次他带我去的路绕到后花园，站在土坡顶上小心地将球放下去。然而那重量还是撞掉了一簇蔷薇头顶的落雪。不过没关系，他会明白的。这是我们的秘密。

因为放假，我可以恣意妄为睡到日上三竿才醒来。当我揉着眼睛从房间出来时，听到的第一句话就是母亲让我过去。  
我着实被吓了一跳，以为她察觉了昨天的端倪，然而母亲只是将桌子上的细长的小礼盒递给我。  
“Jensen今早送来的，说是谢谢你的礼物。听说你在睡觉，就没有打扰你。”她好奇地看我，“你什么时候给人家送的？”  
“之前之前。”我糊弄过去，小心地将丝带拆开。里面是一个试管，用滴胶封存着一支盛开的白蔷薇。  
“真厉害。”母亲啧啧称赞，“是他亲手做的吧。”  
我点点头，心里其实有些羞愧。上次我从他家花园离开时顺手折走了一支夹在课本里，但它早就枯萎了。他应该是发现了，所以干脆送个标本给我。  
我回房间将试管放在书桌上打量。他有精心挑选过，连花瓣绽放的角度都恰到好处，赏心悦目。然而美中不足的是滴胶里有些小气泡，仿佛那抹被锁在永恒透明牢笼里圣洁的白色，最后竭尽全力的呼吸。  
四


	4. Chapter 4

热闹的年关很快过去，生活也恢复如常。  
气温回暖，雪水融化，我尘封一个冬天的滑板又能上路了。新的款式让我爱不释手。我想向Jensen炫耀，然而在公园练习了好多个周末我都没能见到他，这让我感到遗憾。随后又推想他的学业应该很忙，没有时间再陪一个小孩子玩闹。  
“你问Jensen？他从足球队退队好久了，真可惜。虽然我妈总表扬他听得我烦，但不得不承认他挺厉害的。”  
春假我最终难逃一劫，被母亲提着耳朵去和苹果派太太一家一起去郊外野餐。即使是特地为我带的巧克力冰淇淋也无济于事。弟弟倒是开心坏了，带上他的小画板就像老僧入定般对着浮冰漂流的河水一坐就是一天。苦了插不进大人谈话的我，最终挤到早有准备带了游戏机的小苹果派旁边。  
“退队？为什么？”我很惊讶。记忆中Jensen说过他还拿了好几次奖牌。  
“你可能不信，那个好学生，他逃了我们周末的训练。”一个误操作屏幕上的小人不小心死掉，跳出大大的GameOver，他干脆关了游戏机转过来和我认真讲，“最开始是迟到，被教练点名批评了几次，但也还算客气。到后来直接整场整场地翘掉。教练气坏了，从班上把他拎出来一顿骂。说来巧，那时候我正在走廊罚站，听了全场。”他突然想起他母亲还在附近，赶紧压低了声音，“你猜结果怎样？他站在那里挨教练口水，没还嘴一句，最后道歉说以后没办法再来就回去了！”他手舞足蹈地还原现场，“教练脸都气歪了，然而能拿他怎么样？其他科老师求之不得呢！”  
真不愧是苹果派太太的儿子，我想，一流的表演能力。但我此刻只盼望他说得越多越好。  
“你们知道他做什么去了吗？”  
“没人敢问。大家都知道他虽然很好相处，但从来不与人太过接近。她们不也这么说吗……”他眼神示意围成一圈的大人们。  
我想说并不是，他只是在保护他自己和他背后的人。但我知道小苹果派不会明白。就像那时候他们不懂他为什么不会抛下她一样。  
“这么好奇他的事情，你喜欢他？”  
我点点头，不喜欢还当什么朋友。  
“快放弃吧。”他吹了个口哨，哈哈大笑。“女孩们喜欢他，又畏惧他。没人敢和他表白，都怕他家里那个疯女人。他好像也没喜欢过谁。连个八卦都没有，真无趣。”  
我现在万分确定他是苹果派太太亲生的了。很显然，他误解了我“喜欢”的含义。我不会“喜欢”Jensen，也知道他不会喜欢学校里的任何人。他所有的激情，欲望和爱恋，都缠在一个人身上。那是手臂上浸着血色的绷带，是抖落在红丝绒布料上的金粉，是被滴胶禁锢的白蔷薇。藤蔓在黑暗中无言地疯长，一点点扼住蔷薇柔嫩的花枝，最终将满园春色葬于深渊。  
“不过你也不用太担心。除了周末不见人影外，他和原来没什么两样，甚至感觉更好了。”他说完，又打开游戏机攻略关卡去了。  
我知道小苹果派是想安慰我，对这一点我表达感谢。但这只能使我的忧虑更上一层楼。我见过那片冰蓝色的玻璃幕墙倒塌的模样，他在人看来越是“好”，下面的暗流便越汹涌得疯狂。

因为以上这段对话，我在四月下旬的一个大风天例行去公园练习滑板时，着实被草坪上发呆的Jensen吓了一跳。  
“是你。好久不见。”他对我出现在这里显然不感到惊讶，“换了新滑板？”  
如今想来孩子的快乐真是简单。明明揣着一肚子问题要问他：你平常周末去哪儿了，为什么要退队，一切还好吗……然而当时的我脑子一片空白。  
“你脸上！”我冲上去仔细看，他的半边面颊都泛红，显出并列的指印，不难想象遭过毒手，“去我家冰敷一下！”  
我没说让他回家，隐约能猜到这巴掌印的主人。  
他推拒说只是小事，但我执意坚持。如果不处理，周一这样去学校会招致更多的议论。他最终妥协。  
母亲在家做饭，见他的样子大惊失色，匆匆从厨房拿来冰袋。他礼貌地道谢，仍是人前的那副完美模样。  
“去你房间看看？”冰敷显然让他好受了些，“这么久我还没正式拜访过呢。”  
“我也没有。”我从椅子上蹦起来，“走吧。”  
我的与即将升入初中的孩子的房间也没什么区别。书架‘、单人床、柜子顶上的模型、门后的滑板。  
“嘿，这个。”他一眼就看到了上次他送来的标本，惊喜地拿起来。  
“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”这是实话。否则它也不会被我摆在书桌的正中央。  
“这可是我第二喜欢的一支了。”他将标本举高对着窗外的光线。然而云层渐厚，天气转阴，折射不出来彩虹。  
“第一呢？”  
他把标本放回试管架上，静静注视着那朵盛开的白蔷薇，“第一啊……”他咂嘴，发出一声轻微的叹息，“它生得太高，刺又尖利，我没法采到。”  
“但是花总会再开。”我试图安慰，“会有更新更好的。”  
他转头看我，不过眼中显然没有我的影子。“等你长大些就会明白了。”他说，“等你找到你最喜欢的那朵花，就会拼尽一切想要将她折下来封存，即使被扎伤手也在所不惜。”  
他也许感觉对一个孩子来说这难以理解，轻轻一笑，转移了话题，“继续坚持去公园练习吧。”他揉了下我的头发，“下次见面的时候我教你新动作。”  
我当然求之不得。  
他陪我玩了一个下午，我们仿佛又回到了去年夏天无所顾忌东拉西扯的时光。临走之前，他朝着窗口略抬下巴，指向远处一栋宅屋的尖顶。“才看见。你这里看得到我家？”我顺着他指的方向看去，发现那是他家最高处的小阁楼，点点头。鉴于他家的规模，看不到才难。老富翁修房子时专门为它选了仿教堂般的彩色玻璃画，昂贵又华美，所以我一直在心里悄悄把那里评为这条街上最好看的窗子。  
“我那么久没走过正门，”他轻轻感叹，“居然都快忘了自己家是什么模样。”  
“你要留下来吃饭吗，Jensen？”母亲在楼下喊。  
他婉拒了，再次因贸然打扰而向母亲道歉。  
“那就快点回去吧。”母亲说，她眼里溢出的喜爱都要把我泡化了，“晚上可能要下大暴雨。”  
我送他到门口，猜测下回见他又是几个月以后。乌云压在天际的一角，风雨欲来。  
“花季要到了。”我对他说，“我能再去你家花园玩吗？”自去年夜谈后，我一直对老富翁梦想中的人间仙境心驰神往。  
“欢迎。那里的花大半都开了，很漂亮。不过最近学校的事情很忙，”他叹气道，“你随时可以自己去。”  
“没问题。”我冲他笑着作拜拜，“但是蔷薇只有那一朵，对吧？”  
他若有所思地看了我一眼，挥手告别。

我是被雷声惊醒的，墙上的夜光时钟显示现在是凌晨两点半。喉咙发干，我昏昏沉沉地穿好衣服下床，准备去楼下喝口水再回来继续睡。倾盆暴雨滚滚冲刷着马路，闪电劈过，瞬时映得半边天空煞白，一道惊雷紧随其后，震耳欲聋。  
我不怕打雷，但这种少见的大阵势对一个小孩还是具有威吓力。弟弟此时肯定已经跑到父母房间躲起来了。窗外的街区成片成片地黑着，衬得远处残存的一盏灯光尤其的明亮。  
是Jensen的家，这个点他居然还没有休息。  
我心有疑虑，踩着凳子，手轻颤着去够书柜顶上的望远镜。那是小时候父亲送我的生日礼物。天幕低垂，光线在千万条雨丝之间来回跳转，眼前的画面模糊不清。我将窗户推开半截，灼热而潮湿的水气扑面而来，争先恐后挤进小小的房间。道路上地砖的缝隙里，七拐八弯的水流随着重力逐渐合为一股蛮力，在人行道树交错的根枝间横冲直撞，沿着柏油马路倾泻而下，集聚在下水道口翻起层层浪花，咕咚咕咚地钻入黑暗的地底。我揩掉头发上的水珠，小心地调整望远镜的焦距，试图去看清远方的灯火。  
于是我终于得以窥见幽暗教堂里神灵倾听罪人的秘密。  
从圣诞至今数月已过，然而在雪地的小路上，片刻之间所有的细节却仍从我脑海中一跃而出。丝质的腰带像一条细细的锁链，捆住了我所有可望不可即的多余幻想。当时细雪轻轻落下，我只想推开门索求更多。如今风雨飘摇，它终于被抽下，纵横交错紧扣在两条细长的手臂上。于是衣袍坠落，潘多拉的魔盒打开，恶魔狰狞地张开大口，吞噬条条印痕间突出的血肉。  
她的脊背抵在在精心雕琢的半透明彩窗玻璃上，被不同色块分割得支离破碎。后腰时隐时现，而肩膀到蝴蝶骨的区域与紧紧贴合。窗后的事物都被掩去，我只能通过玻璃上阴影的滑动推测她正高扬着头，背后铺散的发丝在不断地摆动。  
在某个瞬间，有可能是累了，或者别的原因，阴影轻轻一抖，肩颈处的线条慢慢向下滑动消失，然而便很快再次出现。她低头侧着身子，左臂贴着玻璃因束缚而向后扭，垂下的头发无力地起起落落，发尾与下面起伏晃动的阴影融在一起。雨水贴着冰冷的玻璃从画上的神女眼角滑下，也滑过她的脸颊。  
我无端地想起曾经在路边捡到的野鸟。它因为孩子的玩闹被折断了羽翼，再也无法高飞。我将它们带回家照顾，然而父亲告诉我早日放弃为好，失去飞翔能力的鸟儿只有死路一条。即使提供生存资本，囿于笼中也永不是他们的归宿。后来他交给我这台望远镜，告诉我喜欢是用眼睛去看它们在天地间遨游的模样，而非抓在手里看生命一点点流逝。  
它最终被我埋在了花园的角落。来年春天，那里开了一簇淡紫色的小雏菊。  
我放下望远镜，眼睛酸涩，揉了揉，天地间再度模糊一片。最后的灯光也消失了，黑暗完全吞掉了这个小镇。此时我才惊觉衣服被雨吹得湿透，而身子正冷得瑟瑟发抖，赶紧关上窗子，脱下外衣缩回床上。闪电刺穿苍穹，照亮了整个房间，我闭上眼睛。  
可是父亲啊，飞鸟可以干脆利落死去而无所畏惧，但人苟延残喘地活着却更需要勇气。

因为淋雨，我第二天得了感冒。母亲一边数落我一边给我找药。我裹着毯子坐在沙发上看弟弟画画。他最近初学素描，小有成效。母亲在桌上随手摆了几个苹果，开玩笑让他画。我无事可做，把他旁边摆着的一摞成品拿过来一张张翻看。都是些寻常物件，家里的锅碗瓢盆，上次去野餐时郊外的花草树木，他的玩具模型。大多歪歪扭扭，少数几幅倒是有模有样。我目光匆匆扫过最后一幅时，骤然顿住。  
“你怎么会画这个？”我攥紧画纸的一角。  
即使孩童的笔迹十分幼稚，力道和方向把控得也尚缺火候，但这茎叶的轮廓与气泡高光，毫无疑问是我书桌上的白蔷薇标本。  
“我上周去你房间拿我的模型的时候在桌上看见的。画得不好。”他不好意思，扑过来要抢被我躲开，“当时阳光很好，在桌子上有彩虹的光斑，我想画下来。”  
“等我练好了重新给你画一幅。”他因为动了我的东西有点心虚，“但是它太好看了，不是吗？”  
我默然无语，将画放在桌上，接过母亲递来的药，咕噜咕噜地饮尽。她端走碗的时候因为我今天居然没有抱怨二十分钟苦味而一脸不可思议。  
“是啊。”我咂嘴舔掉嘴边的药液，自言自语，“真是太美了。”


	5. Chapter 5

感谢上帝。因为毕业，这个学期结束得比往常要早许多，家家户户的小恶魔们都被放了出来。晴朗的日子，我可以乘着滑板肆无忌惮地满街区乱窜，像过去的每个夏天；而雨天则待在家里，看从父亲书架上抽出来的厚厚一本百科全书。他因为我对生物感兴趣这件事感到很高兴，并说如果我能叫出这条街上每户人家种的花卉种类，下次去商店他就给我买一样我想要的东西。但其实我只是想下次去那座花园的时候分得更清楚些。正是五月，人行道两侧的鲜花如泉涌般争先恐后爬出围栏从墙头垂落地上，风一吹便是满城飞香。我以帮小苹果派在他上学的时候替他通关为代价，打听到他们离放假还有一段时日，以及Jensen和教练谈重新加入足球队的事情。教练又气又惜才，见他态度诚恳，最终将他一阵好说，又塞了回去，然而他却始终不肯提当初贸然退队的原因。  
这无论怎么看都是好事，因为我见到Jensen的频率变高了。下午我可以在栏杆外看他们放学后训练。最先发现我的是小苹果派，嬉笑着说要向母亲揭发我，被我用删除游戏存档为威胁而噤若寒蝉。后来他们队的人都习惯了我的存在，在休息的时候会以教我踢球换玩我的滑板。Jensen看起来并不烦恼我跟随他的脚步，还很乐意在我面前炫他的球技，在一个完美的射门后收到周围人群的一阵口哨和喝彩。  
一切看起来都很完美，但不安却始终萦绕在我心头。我说过，孩子对情绪总是很敏感。我能察觉到我和Jensen之间的某种东西在松散，或者说是他在以他的方式将我推离身边，让我逐渐回到“其他人”的队伍中去。冰蓝色的玻璃墙又一次树立在面前，我拼命地朝里面张望，看见的却是渺渺白雾。  
我用比对付期末考试认真得多的态度攻读那本百科全书，带着它走完整条街道，终于从父亲那里得到了一个新足球。  
“女孩踢球挺少见的，”他说，“但我也不觉得有什么问题。”  
在草坪上练球替代滑板成了我的新娱乐活动。最开始球不受控制到处乱滚，累得我气喘吁吁，还经常撞翻弟弟的画板，几块颜料糊成一团把他气得不行。后来我逐渐能够把握平衡，可以一边踢球一边在巷子里跑动。有时球撞到植丛或树干，于是花瓣纷纷扬扬地落下，钻进我的发间。巷子越走越深，花丛越来越密，午后树荫层叠的阴影渐渐与我的影子相融。我将球颠起，一脚飞踢，黑白色块高速滚动合为一体，冲破遮天蔽日的花藤，拐了个弯消失在墙后。  
我愣在原地。  
球本身不算贵重物品。但如果它不长眼和谁家的窗玻璃亲密接触，那我这个暑假就别想和它见面了。我立刻拼命回想刚才是否听到什么异响。所幸大概没有，否则很快就有人出来将我满街追杀。既然它没有飞进房内，也不可能拐入平行世界，就只能是落进了谁家院子。  
我在心里一边替有可能不幸遭遇此飞来横祸的花草道歉，一边隔着铁栏挨家挨户搜寻。绿化太好也有烦恼，我不得不费力拨开那些比我体积还大的藤蔓，它们其中有些还藏着“暗器”，一不留神扎得我手指钻心地疼。  
最终看到球时我长出一口气。它正十分懂事地漂浮在一座装饰喷泉的水面上，随着中心涌出的清流来来回回滚动，空中的水滴折射出晶莹的光芒。池子很小，我自己就能将它捞出来。现在只需要这家好心人放我进去。然而后背的藤蔓被我一路拖拖拽拽积压了太多，和头发乱七八糟地缠在一起。我都无法想象自己现在的狼狈模样。我往旁边挪动，想赶紧逃出这片密林，带上球回家好好洗个澡。  
我伸长手指摸索着探路，忽地一惊。  
手下是空的，到这里就没有墙了。换言之，这座花园正毫不设防地向我敞开。我赶紧努力从藤蔓中抽身探出头，下一刻便几乎要为设计者的智慧惊叹。  
从高处横栏上垂下铺天盖地的蔷薇花海将花园内的景色遮得严严实实，在两侧绿叶衬托下的群芳各自争奇斗艳中显得尤为突出。然而边角花的末端又与之前恼人的藤蔓纠缠勾连在一起，被不情不愿地拖进阴影中。如果不是我之前一直在藤蔓下，根本发现不了这片世外桃源。若这间花园面朝主路，必能引来路人围观交口称赞，但它像是被人有意藏匿起来的珠宝，多着一丝阳光就会碎掉。这富奢的主人家应该不太精心打理园艺。百科全书上的那段文字我记得尤为清晰。蔷薇喜光，如果藤蔓缠得太多，很容易枯萎死去。不过此刻再美的风景也无益，我现在只想要回我的足球，不得不小心地分捻开那些多情的枝叶，免得被刺扎伤。  
终得以掀开这扇别出心裁的藤墙，然而映入我眼帘的便是更滔天的花浪。紫牵牛蜿蜒盘旋在青竹身上，墙根的玫瑰舒展开每一寸火红，台阶两旁并排列着几盆茉莉，在微风中摇曳着散发清香。  
我向前走一步，不小心踩碎了一颗成熟过度而跌落的野果，爆裂溅开的青汁浸入棕黑的土壤中。球就在几步远的地方，我却一度想要长久驻足于此，顺便将书上那毫无生机的插图尽数撕下。环视四周，密林下树荫斑驳，我突然发现不远处一抹异色，心下一跳。  
那是张白色的圆形木桌。桌上放了个小小的玻璃碗，里面盛着半碗已经融化的冰淇淋，粉色的，是草莓味。再往前，一块带着流苏的毛毯边角从椅子的边缘垂了下来。  
我轻手轻脚地凑过去得以一探究竟。那人小心地缩在躺椅里，书摊开搭在脸上挡住了刺眼的阳光，耳后黑墨色长发斜斜落下，毛毯遮掩下的波涛轻微有规律地起伏。能在这里安然小憩的人身份不言自明。  
我自然不会失礼到扰人好梦。于是挪着脚步去够喷泉里的足球。然而它此时又变得像我初学时顽皮，无论我怎么努力伸手，它来来回回就是离指尖差那么一点。  
我的额头上积起一层薄汗，突然灵机一动，从地上捡起颗小石子，瞄着球打过去。受到冲击的足球偏离方向，被我一把捞起。然而石子落进喷泉中，“叮咚”一声，溅起水花，泛开阵阵波纹。声音不大，却足以惊醒这片寂寞的仙境。  
我眼角余光瞥见金色的流苏轻动，心跳几乎停止。  
“Jensen？”那人哼声，隔着油墨与纸页的声音喑哑。  
怀中足球滴下的水浸湿了衣裳，然而我只将它抱得更死。清凉的液体与我皮肤相接，也无法冻住胸口沸腾的血液。我怎么忘了这是哪里，我怎么能忘了这是哪里。堆积的土墙被推掉露出大门，喷泉里重新续上清水，就连那副座椅我也该记得的。  
曾经搭在栏杆上的手从毛毯下抽出，食指与中指夹住书脊，轻轻挪开半边，露出一双迷蒙的眼睛。随着她的动作，搭在肩上的毯子也向下滑落叠到腿根。于是肌肤上深深浅浅交错的红痕毫无遮拦地暴露在阳光中，从肩膀两侧向下延伸，最终潜入幽闭的山谷里，使我再寻不见。  
她眨眨眼，看清了我这个陌生人。  
“你为什么在这里？”她轻问，尾音上挑，纯粹的好奇。应当是觉得一个小女孩也没法做什么。  
“夫人。”我遥遥望着她，轻轻后退一步，几乎拼尽全力才得以发声，“我只是来找一个足球。”  
风拂过，搅乱水面下的晴空。  
她定定打量了我一会，噗嗤一笑，随后将书放在桌上，抖抖毯子站起身，理平领口，将滑到手臂的衣领捻回原位遮住肩膀。  
“你没对着池子好好照下吗？”她走到我面前，随意拨顺我凌乱的头发，几片草叶便尴尬地掉了下来，“上来吧。小美人不应该这样乱七八糟的。”  
应该逃走的，我想。可她牵起我手的时候，我便成了一具木偶。

这么想来，我和Jensen认识快要有一年了，这还是我第一次来他家。倒并不是他不喜欢我，而是我总对那扇门后的世界怀抱着天然的畏惧，所以从未和他主动提起拜访的事。它与这片本与我无缘的花园一样都深埋着不为人知的秘密。在过去的年岁里，他便是从这扇门一次次地逃出去，又一次次心甘情愿地归来。  
但她显然并没有我想的那么多，随意推开了门。台阶两侧的茉莉花伴着人走过带起的轻风在我脚边轻轻摇曳。  
因为是后门，我们不会经过客厅。但经过横廊时我还是看见了搭在沙发靠背上绸带的一角。我见到过它很多次，在细雪夜，在大雨天，在眼前这个人的身上。我比她更先一步跨上上二楼的楼梯，后知后觉地意识到自己不慎重：如果她问起我怎么知道她住二楼怎么办？但她似乎没注意到这一细节，或许只是当做小孩心急。  
“不上去了？”在二楼和三楼楼梯的拐角处我故意掩饰向上看，后来想来差劲的演技真是欲盖弥彰。  
“上面是杂物间，什么也没有。”她说，“过来，我住这边。”  
我当然知道她是哪间屋，但这次学聪明了走在后边。顺便抬头向上看了一眼。黑漆漆的，如她所言，什么也看不见。只有在安静的夜晚，依靠透过精致的彩色玻璃窗折射的月光，才能知道里面的景象。  
她旁边房间的那扇门开着，我一眼扫过，在地板上看到了熟悉的东西——我送给Jensen的足球。其实还有好几个，他确实不缺，但我一眼认出了它。看来这就是他的房间。然而在我回忆的描述里，他是住在一楼书房正下方那个卧室的，而二楼是她和他父亲的地方。书桌上课本胡乱堆着，是这个年纪男生的常态。各种植物标本倒是细心地整齐摆在书架上。那支蔷薇标本应该不是单独为我而做的，但这不影响它美的事实。  
“愣着干嘛？”我观察的时间久了些，站着不动，她看了过来，扫了眼那间屋子，目光又回到我怀中的足球上，便了然地点点头，“你也喜欢踢球。”  
我点头默认，不想再过多展开。她不认识我，这样最好。我只是一个偶然闯入了她与他秘境的孩子，匆匆而来，又匆匆离开。  
想来我可能是受Jensen影响太深了，以至于进入她房间时，竟有一种“不过如此”的失望。其实房间内的装潢是传统的优雅，但因为来得太容易，神秘面纱被随意扯开，便是再美的女子也会失掉几分色彩。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
我吓了一跳，紧张地望着她。  
“看我干嘛？你湿透了，再这么穿会感冒。”她因我的窘迫而大笑，“乖，你又没什么好看的。还是说要我教你怎么脱衣服？”  
这就很伤人了。  
我不情不愿地把上衣脱下来给她，接过她递来的外套披上。大人的衣服对我而言还是超标，大半身子都陷了进去。胸前真够空的。说是外套，其实几乎什么也挡不住。  
她挪开窗台上的茉莉花盆，轻拂掉细小的土粒，将我的衣服展开摊在阳光直射的地方。  
“今天天气挺热。”她说，“很快就能穿了。”  
我不太好意思地紧紧揪住衣领口，点点头。衣服太大，轻轻一动就会掉。  
“放心。没有男人能进来。”她让我坐在梳妆镜前，看出我的不安，安慰我，一边手上替我解开打结的发尾，“其实你不穿也没事，但那样会着凉。”  
“先生也不行吗？”  
我随口问道。在意识到这个问题背后的含义时一头冷汗，第一想法是她把我赶出去前能不能先把衣服还给我。房间里一时陷入沉默，我手指指甲不断划拉刚摘下来的树叶。叶脉被我碾断了，噼里啪啦作响。  
“对呀。”她的声音漂浮在我耳边，“谁也不行。”  
我面上镇定地点点头，在心头长出一口气，紧缩的肩膀也放了下来。这大概能给她种这个解释有用的错觉。  
鼻尖萦绕过一阵清香。我微微偏头，瞥见窗台上为我衣服让出阳光的茉莉。  
“这盆是我专门从楼下挑上来的。你也闻到了吧？”她似乎很高兴，“一会你的衣服也会是香的。”  
我知道她完完全全将我当成了误入迷宫的顽童，而不是什么其他的。觊觎或嫉妒她身体的人太多，只一个就已经让她疲于应付。她被透明无形的牢笼囚禁，日日见天光而又不得见天光。面前的孩子却纯白如纸，不知道她的过往，她的如今。  
宽大衣摆掩盖下，我将手探到心脏的位置。那里正以稳定的频率跳动，血液在规律地流入流出。刚才喷泉旁暴烈的情绪仿佛来自另一个人的世界。不只是刚才，还有每一个下雪的深夜和暴雨天。我想我可能被恶魔引诱过，所以能听见来自地狱的声音。如今那些狂躁的心声被皑皑白雪埋葬了，或是落在草坪浸入土地，待阳光探头而后便挥散在空气中。  
“那太好了。”  
我朝着镜子，露出一个十二岁孩子应该有的标准微笑。她站在我背后替我梳头，看见了，梳齿勾住了我的头发，有点疼。

临走的时候她从抽屉里找出一个发夹，替我将头发别上去。  
“这样就不会乱。”她摸摸我的脸，“现在好看多了。我都说了，你是小美人。”  
直白的夸赞让我有些脸红。就连母亲也不曾这么说过。在大部分时候，我是和男孩子们一起疯跑的哥们，是小女生们眼中的怪人。  
“我应该要还给你吧？”我伸手摸摸脑后的蝴蝶结，指尖沾上了一点檀香。  
“不必。就当做我送给你的礼物。”她说，“这个用不上了。”  
我抱着球向她告别，开心地匆匆跑回家去。因为速度太快，在便利店那条街的拐角与人撞了满怀。  
“吓我一跳。你怎么成这样了？”  
我揉揉额角，抬起头，一抹熟悉的金发闯入眼中。这个身高真是尴尬，他胸前的痕迹我看得清清楚楚。  
“我……”我刚想和他分享刚才的经历，但一些思绪封住了喉咙，“我自己弄的。”  
“骗谁呢。是你妈妈吧。”他因认为轻而易举戳破了我的谎言而得意一笑，“小公主就没法好好踢球了。”  
“你怎么在这？”我明明记得他们还在上课。  
“今天是周五，我放学了小朋友。”他抬手指指腕表，“不能因为你放假就玩得不知天高地厚了。”  
“哦。”我瘪嘴，“祝你作业多多。”  
他没好气地拍我，“你嘴变毒了。和哪个坏人不学好？”  
“跟你。”  
他嘁了一声，“再见了。我还有事，你也早点回家。”  
“再见。”  
直到他的背影消失在拐角，我仍站在原地，脑海里的画面定格在他撩起长袖时小臂上红白分明的指印。我知道它和上次他脸颊上的主人是同一个，但目的却不一定相同。  
然而当时我没想到，这距离我们下一次说再见，时隔一年零三个月。  
六


	6. Chapter 6

于是有机会我便常常去那座花园拜访她，并且学会了专挑Jensen不在的时候。有小苹果派当内应，我能轻易掌握他们的行动时间，每次都在他们上学的时间来。我并没有什么要担忧的，只是看她一脸愁容想劝又不愿劝我走的时候自觉离开。直觉告诉我，最好不要让他们彼此同时知道我与双方都有过交集。  
拨去很多复杂而难以解释的大人东西，她是个很不错的玩伴。我拽那些花枝夹在百科全书里，她也完全不在意。大多数时候她任由我一个人自娱自乐，而自己坐在椅子看书。我唯一能替她做的是去厨房端来一个草莓冰淇淋球。以观察标本为借口，我成功得她允许潜入了Jensen的房间。没有再找到第二朵白蔷薇的标本，倒是翻出了一系列关于他过去的东西。他把它们锁在床底的箱子里，然而密码实在是很好破：八位数，去年的圣诞节。我一张张翻看他小时候和养父母生活的点点滴滴，实在难以想象他整理照片的心情。最终觉得难受，原封不动塞了回去。  
我转头看向门外她掠过的身影，思绪回到去年夏天，仍然记得他手中碾碎的花瓣，记得他重复“我应该恨她”时候的痛苦表情。喷泉重涌，百花新生，我的白蔷薇永远盛放在滴胶筑成的宫殿里，而他的曾经遭打击几近枯萎，如今又一点点地活过来。  
说起来，我没注意过栏杆上多余的藤蔓是否有被剪掉，也许有空应该提醒一下她。若是从我第一次遇见她时的数量算起，那些藤蔓已经要长到骇人的规模了。如果不加修剪，或是让蔷薇条自己从中抽出来，花朵们就要因呼吸困难而死掉了。

等到高中放假后我就知趣地不再去了，有人比我更需要她。我开始重新练滑板，因为能玩的时间不多了。父亲这个大恶魔给我报了寄宿学校，每周回来一次。在学校有的是时间踢球。学校能带的东西不多，收拾东西的时候我手在书桌上的蔷薇标本停留许久，斟酌再三，决定把标本留在家里。学校人太多手也杂，而且我有注意到弟弟偷偷画了不少它的素描。我应该放下它，也许它才是恶魔的起源，因为我看着就忍不住晃神。曾经是风雨与雪夜，后来是花墙与书本。望远镜我交给了弟弟，他那么喜欢观察生命的人更应该好好利用它。我已经看过这世上独一无二的飞鸟了。母亲挺担心我，但父亲坚持这么做。他说我对世界展现出来的态度已经不亚于成人。他从哪儿看出来的？我自己都不这么觉得。至少之前小学班上的女孩还是会嘀嘀咕咕地议论我。我知道那是在嫉妒我能每天换新花样的蝴蝶结。所以随她们去吧。  
这样没有作业的漫长假期大概是每个孩子的梦中情人，然而最终他们都得分手。八月末的时候小苹果派邀请我去看他们校队打比赛，还特意强调Jensen也会去。我问了他时间地点。  
然后拒绝了。  
别误会，我并不是不想去。队里的不少人因为之前的事情和我关系还相当不错。但相较于我上学后想方设法翻个墙就能见到的他们，能去某个地方的机会却太少太少。  
我在小苹果派乘上他父母的车前往镇上运动场的那个下午，又一次回到了我的秘密花园。虽然花园从不曾属于我，但秘密都在我手里。比赛时长加上大巴车的路程，Jensen至少要晚上才回来，我有的是时间。  
她见到我从蔷薇花瀑布中探出头时显然是喜大于惊的。手上的书换了一本，上一本是读完了吗？还是太无趣？桌子上的冰淇淋碗不在，换成标准的下午茶托盘。我咬掉一口巧克力马卡龙，然后把整盘都扫个干净。她喜欢甜的。就连标准的苦咖啡也加了不少奶和糖。  
因为好久没来，不少东西都变了个样。有些花枯萎了，又有新的补上。她带我去楼上玩。我长高了很多，但离成人尺码还差的老远，于是又只有开始不厌其烦地在首饰盒里翻找新款式。我问她能不能上三楼看看，她眼神闪烁了一下，点点头。嘱咐我不要乱翻。  
我本来是想听话照做的，但很显然，这座房子里常常出现的第三个人并没有。收纳箱大小不一地乱堆。有些没盖盖子就那么开着，大多是衣服或无用的东西。  
我感到无趣，手贴在那华丽的彩窗玻璃上用力挤压，从侧面观察手掌肌肉变扁平形的面积，并毫无科学依据地猜测他那天到底用了多大的力气。没什么用，我锤了下玻璃，仰头无声抱怨窗画中的神女那天多管闲事。在我准备转身离开的时候，发现最高处架子上有一个带密码锁的小盒子。如果在三个月前我是够不着的，但现在勉勉强强可以。我踮起脚，伸手将它勾了下来。  
圣诞夜。  
不对。  
我犹豫了一下，输入了他的16岁生日。  
开了。  
我下次一定要偷走他的银行卡。  
我恭恭敬敬地打开想看看这里又藏着什么秘密，随后将盒子砰地关上，锁好，还原，咚咚咚下楼。  
“怎么了？”我冲下来吓了厨房的她一跳。  
“没事。”我说，“可能是老鼠。真的没事。”  
她朝楼上疑惑地看了眼。我心中有鬼，赶紧溜去了花园。墙上的时针快要指向下午五点，计划里我还有半个小时就该回家。  
现在我知道了。我想。看来那天晚上根本不止区区一条腰带。

可能是因为她大多数时候静坐在这里的缘故！周围的生灵大多都不怕人。我回花园的时候桌上有只松鼠正使劲啃坚果，见我过来，大尾巴一抖轻轻松松跳上树爬走了。一只蝴蝶停在金色托盘架的顶端，我眼神突然发亮。是这一带的稀有品种。我双指去逮它，差之毫厘地时候它突然飞起。晃晃悠悠地落在不远处的草丛里。那是树林的方向。我蹑手蹑脚地走过去，它又飞起来了。速度很慢，我跟在它后门，亦步亦趋地往林荫深处走。  
终于在隔着铁栏的边界线我钳住了那只黑色巨蝶的翅膀。想到我终于能拥有一只他没有的标本还真是令人兴奋。在我背后远远的地方，二楼开着的半边窗户突然砰地被关上。我吓得手一松，蝴蝶便扑扇着翅膀从铁栏另一侧飞走了。我刚捶胸顿足遗憾万分，突然大惊失色。在我印象中喜光的她从没完全关上过那扇窗子。危机直觉让我毫不犹豫地钻入墙角枯叶堆中。这里被墙外野生的藤蔓覆盖，旁边堆放着乱七八糟的园艺工具，从来无人打理。在我初来乍到的那天，Jensen就告诉我这里是捉迷藏的不二之选。他很了解，比小山高的枯叶将我埋了个严实。  
我在阴影中紧盯着那扇脆弱的玻璃窗，它看起来马上就会从里面炸掉。  
窗户突然被猛地推开。摆在外面的茉莉花直接横扫了出去飞到半空，随后砰然坠地，四分五裂碎成廉价的土块，也把我心脏砸了个粉碎。然而下一秒，我死死咬住手掌以阻止自己惊呼出声。她被猛地推了出来，眼神正拼命地四处张望。  
那是在找我。我忽然意识到这点。她在恐慌，在害怕唯一能给她慰藉的孩子看到这见不得光的一幕。我喉咙发疼，一句话也说不出来。我想告诉她我早就知道一切，又害怕那样会让她更加绝望。Jensen从另一侧探出头来，狐疑地扫视整个花园。我抱紧自己尽可能地缩成一团，把头埋在膝盖间躲避他的视线。我不知道发现还是被发现更好些。发现了就能解开他的误会，但也会让她知道我是谁。在她的事情上，我们甚至曾是盟友。  
我选择沉默，大多数时候这是一种自我保护的有效方法。  
她没有发现我的踪迹，大概认为我走了，挣扎的力度小了许多。我甚至远远地读出一种劫后余生的庆幸。距离太远，我听不清他们的对话，但前情都不难推算。Jensen突然从前门回家，她意识到我还在花园，关上窗子想阻止视线。然而他怎么可能发现不了异常。  
他的白蔷薇将整朵花都收拢了，死死保护着最脆弱的中心。而他疑心里面藏了一只蝴蝶。于是他蛮横地撬开那些娇嫩的花瓣搅动花蕊，结果里面连只蚊子也没有。  
他们在争吵，不难看出来。毕竟蝴蝶不在不代表没采过花蜜，芥蒂不会因为没有事实证据就轻易解开。但她说了不让任何人进来的，我想。即使是老富翁在的时候也不敢逾越她划定的地界，只要她坚持，Jensen没有勇气强闯。我突然意识到他们身份的差距。旁观了这场漩涡太久，我自己都快站不住中心。  
但她还是放他进去了，为了证明她无罪。  
突然响亮的一声让我脊背一震。Jensen的手背轻轻贴着半边脸颊，然而还是抬头死死看着她，眼中的火焰烧得令人害怕。我记得，与他去年这天说要给我买冰淇淋时的眼神一模一样。我早该想到的，喜欢草莓味的是她，我不过是他从后门出来的路上一个为了掩饰喜悦的寄托。我知道刚才发生了什么，与几个月前他去我家是同样的原因。只是那时候他像个孩子在草坪上无助地发呆，而现在他知道他已经无所畏惧了。白蔷薇只能在滴胶里永恒盛放，飞鸟再也逃不出这座世间最美的牢笼。他搬入父亲的卧室，为她重修花园，时至今日终于能从正门推门而入。他的生活中已经再也没有父亲的踪迹，过往种种都以她的身体为锁被永远封印在密码箱里。曾经畏惧过的与父亲交缠的身体，如今只能在他身下哀求喘息。  
因为窗户遮挡的角度我只能看到她脖颈以下的部分，因而无法判别表情。但她的手在发抖，正死死揪住自己的领口，攥得布料起了皱。那是今天换的新衣服，她很喜欢。  
他们在对峙，像两头猛兽亮出各自的獠牙与利爪。但我已经知道谁是赢家。从Jensen出现在窗口的那一刻起，他就注定会将这花园里的一切一网打尽，无论是浩瀚的花海还是花海中的人。他终于超越父亲，活在这幅全新的，只属于他的画里。  
她刚刚扇到他脸上的手指搭在胸前，不久前它还为我摘过花，盘过头发，递过点心。然后那双手解开了领口的第一颗扣子。第二颗。第三颗。随后也不必再动，因为已经被完全扯开了。  
她被一下抱起来放在窗台上，半个身子悬在窗外，只着内衣，因为惊慌而条件反射去抓近在咫尺的窗户。于是Jensen将窗户完全大开，她便只能被迫勾住他的脖子，腿缠在他腰上。她的重心完全倚在背后的手上，一旦对方松开就会坠下去。生命威胁迫使她不得不贴得更紧，胸前两团被男孩初具力量的胸膛压得变形。黑色的内衣因摩擦而向上缩，下半部分常年不见光的白皙软肉便被挤了出来。他的脸埋在中间的沟渠之间一点点磨蹭，动作很小，但每一下都在慢慢将那道底线往高处推移。她慌了，身体完全暴露在阳光下的可能让她无所适从，一边弓起身子想逃离魔窟，一边又因为重心不稳摇摇欲坠而被迫向前贴去。  
像是故意玩弄她的羞耻心一般，天际线勒到山顶时恰好停下，完美分割作阴阳两面，阴影下的红樱若隐若现，只要再用力一挣扎就会完全暴露。见她终于不敢再反抗，他也将她稍稍往回拉一些。抱着她的那只手松开了，消失在窗下。我看不见他们腰部以下的部分，只能从她死死扣着窗棂边缘的手和紧咬嘴唇发红的脸颊胡乱猜测。偶尔身子忽然向下滑又被抱起来坐在窗边，我就知道是她腿软得实在承受不住。黑暗中耳边有连续不断的滴答滴答声，冰凉的液体从高往低处落下。不知不觉我身上一片湿润，往后一探，全是墙壁潮湿的积水，与我的汗水交杂在一起。然而这个轻微的动作扰动了头顶的叶堆，边缘几片落了下来，互相摩擦沙沙作响。  
Jensen忽然身子探出窗，眼神朝这边扫了过来。我心都跳到了嗓子眼。她也发现了不对劲，意识到有被发现的可能后，几乎是浑身发抖地握着他手腕在耳边说了些什么。  
我能想到她是要进去做。那已经不能算命令了，而是祈求。声音哀婉，与平日我所认识的那个判若两人。  
然而他只是朝我这边久久地凝视了一会，嘴角翘起，发出轻笑。我知道他没看见我，他是在向所有存在或不存在，可能或不可能的挑战者宣示对她的主权。  
于是只听得一声惊呼，下一秒我条件反射想要捂住自己的眼睛。  
他将她身子上半部按倒在不宽的窗台上。那里曾经摆过的一盆香甜茉莉现在正倒在楼下的杂草堆里。在她面前，他只是食指拉住中央向上轻轻一勾，霞光便终于降临，笼罩高耸的山峰。黑色内衣环绕在她的脖子上，像项圈扼住喉咙，让她发不出一点微弱的声音。他便直接从背后解开锁扣，于是那块布料便飘飘扬扬随风落下，盖在茉莉的残骸上。夕阳下的她上身一丝不挂如婴孩般赤裸而脆弱，深渊再无所遁形，黑色长发因重力而下垂，现在它们无法逃走了。他拥抱她，将脸埋在胸口，手指揉捏着被解放的部分。于是那些红痕都有了来历。她伏在他肩上，随着他腰上的动作起起落落，像抽掉了骨头的布娃娃。他们应该曾经在无数个夜里这样做，从痛苦到欢愉，从地狱到天堂。那声音从哀鸣到婉转，从呜咽到欢叫。神圣的日光下他的背后伤痕累累，那是亵渎带来的天罚。  
他终于舍得放下她，低头虔诚地去吻她背上的蝴蝶骨，仿佛信徒亲吻神明的脚背。只是信徒会跪下向他们的主高声唱赞美诗，而他的神正匍匐在他身下哭泣。  
她真的在哭泣。一滴泪水从眼角滑下，沿着下颚线自高空中坠落，中途折过夕阳的霞光而在石墙上映出短暂而耀眼的虹斑，最后重重砸在墙根下玫瑰花瓣的边缘，溅开几滴晶莹剔透，仿佛清晨的第一颗露珠。然而一阵晚风拂过，花茎轻斜，那颗露珠便融进杂草丛生下的土壤里，再不能见。  
她的罪太沉了，我想。连玫瑰也承不住她了。  
Jensen终于摘到了他最喜欢的那朵白蔷薇。可是他太用力了，花瓣被碾碎，枝叶都断掉，尖刺也扎在指尖。但他仍然不肯放开，即使双手鲜血直流也毫不在意，只要蔷薇再也逃不出去。于是它便只能勾住那根巨大的藤蔓，永远生长在他的手心。  
我的视线逐渐变得模糊。  
是雨水，对吗？

因为下雨他终于舍得将她抱进屋去关窗继续这场游戏。我抖掉身上的落叶往家跑。临走之前，我再度长久地凝视门口那片蔷薇花海。花期已经到了尽头，只有零星几朵仍在苦撑。我低头思考片刻，随后用力扯断了缠着它们的藤蔓。  
回家之后母亲见我一身湿脸都气歪了。换了衣服出来，苹果派一家已经在客厅里和父母聊得正欢了。我一眼就看见男生胸前的奖牌。还挺厉害。  
“我们打得可好了！”他十分珍惜难得的嘚瑟时间，“你没来看真是一大损失！”  
“你们现在才回来？”我发现他的衣服上有雨迹，“Jensen怎么样？”  
“一如既往地厉害，我们本来说要请他庆功宴。然而他带着奖牌提前走了，说有人在等他。”小苹果派嘀咕，“我就说你还是关心他嘛！”  
我计算了下比赛结束的时间和从镇上回来的路程，嘴角轻抽，笑了一声。  
“可真是太厉害了。”


	7. Chapter 7

我很长一段时间没有找过Jensen。一方面他早就有预警地在逐渐将我推开，清楚自己最终会成为什么模样，和他接近并不是正确的选择。另一方面是我们的盟友关系在那场足球赛后。花园我也没再去，我很清楚那是谁的伊甸园。秘密属于我就足够了。升学后的生活很忙碌，但再忙也没有隔壁小苹果派惨。至少我还能出门，而他被苹果派太太教育得十分凄惨。他要考大学了，然而成绩依旧令人头大。  
被拉入了学校的女足队之后我立刻开始兴趣下降。想来那群人当初能坚持训练真是不可思议，是我就逃跑。说到这个，我至今仍未能想通Jensen当初为什么地莫名其妙逃训练，又为什么在那天之后突然回来。我心中有所猜想，但真相也许永远都是当事人的秘密。  
完成第一个学年的我终于又能和滑板为伴。居民变得多了起来，我不能再像过去那样肆意闯荡，撞到人会十分麻烦。于是公园成了我固定的练习场。在六月的最后一个周末，我抱着滑板来到公园时，发现自己常用呆的草坪被一个戴着兜帽的人给占了躺着睡觉。  
“打扰一下…”我凑上前去。  
他摘下墨镜，睁开了眼睛，清澈的冰蓝色湖水倒映着我震惊的脸，“什么？”

“我要搬走了。”他坐起身，拍拍背上的草叶，说，“我收到了外地大学的录取通知书。”  
我呆若木鸡，最后也只能憋出一句，“这么快？”  
让我真正感到不可思议的是我们已经认识整整两年了。但我对他的印象仍然停留在他给我买冰淇淋的那个下午。后来的故事即使一切都真实存在着，我也宁可将它当成南柯一梦。  
“是啊。”他说，“房子已经谈妥准备卖掉了。”  
我有点遗憾，“花园也要被拆掉？我弟弟一直想去那里画画呢。”但是最好不要爱上那里的白蔷薇。  
“一起的。你可以带他去看看。”他看着地面。我知道他想的不是花园本身的事情。在那些我的生活轨道正常运行的时间里，他们应该在那栋房子里的每一处都疯狂地做过。我至今仍然记得跨年那天因为情况特殊我得以被允许出去消磨时间。在伴随着零点钟声的满天烟火下，客厅的落地窗旁，她骑在他身上，蒙在眼睛上的丝带和身体的其他各处交缠在一起，用身体完成他的成年礼。  
还有更多的故事是不值得言说的。这场疯狂的故事经历起承转合走到结束，就不应该再有多余的贅笔。  
“那现在……你找到你最喜欢的那支白蔷薇了吗？你说过的，它只有一朵。”  
我知道这是明知故问。但我想听见他的回答。  
他似乎对我竟然对这个记得这么牢固而惊讶。沉默了一会，轻轻微笑，点头。  
“她还是那么多刺又扎手。但是，”他朝着对面的街道招招手，那是家很火的冰淇淋店，“盛开柔软内蕊的时候真是太美了。”  
对面人很多，我不知道他对着谁，也知道。  
“虽然班上那些相信星座运势之流的小女生真的很蠢，但是我听她们说，白蔷薇的花语是，”我低下头，声音微不可闻，“纯洁的爱情。”  
真是天大的笑话。我没说出口，但他心里一定和我想的一样。  
所以我都说了那东西信不得。  
“但是如果你真的那么喜欢……”我喉咙发疼，“就好好地保护它。”  
因为那么高的它也为你弯腰了。  
“真的会值得吗？”他低头看着自己的手，那里空空如也，“为了养一朵花，就把周围的一切都拔掉？”  
你不该问我，事实上你已经这么做了。  
他很显然没指望我能给出回答。  
“我该走了，一直以来谢谢你。”他站起身，低头拍了拍我，咧嘴一笑，终于是有了点两年前校草的模样，“封口费都给了，要替我保守秘密啊。”  
我抱了抱他。两年前在花园里我这么做只能抱到他的腰，现在可以到肩膀了。  
“不必。我什么也没做。”  
我只是个阴影中的旁观者。  
“再见了。”

天气太热了，我和他分别后拐进便利店吹空调。柜台旁的冰柜里摆着各式花里胡哨的冰淇淋。那家店的价格以我的零用钱买不起，廉价替代品还是没问题的。  
“这个的草莓味还有吗？”我指了指一个两年前还算昂贵的牌子。  
“没了，销量不好，好长一段时间没进了。”店员看了我一眼，“你不是喜欢巧克力的吗？”  
我这才发现是父亲的熟人当值。  
“是啊。”我说，“我喜欢巧克力。”  
现在也很喜欢草莓。  
最终我买了一个巧克力冰淇淋球，边走边吃。冰冰凉凉，泛着丝丝苦味。  
他到底要我封什么口呢？反正没人不知道他父亲死于女人床上，以及他们两人都搞上了她。我站在斑马线旁等红绿灯。前门的大宅子门口人头攒动，像曾经的那个下午，我因为个子矮小挤不进去，只好在外围旁听。中老年男人，精虫上脑猝死，不用查案…  
不用查案。  
谁是他死亡的最大受益者？


End file.
